Who's That Girl? (YA)
Who's That Girl? is the second episode of Marvel's Young Avengers' Season Three and the twenty-second episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -Now I want to protect Earth… From both Skrulls and Kree.- Noh-Varr told Kate Bishop in his ship. -It’s Kasius’ ship.- Marvel Boy explained. -He was once a member of a respected and influential Kree family. However, he failed and cost the Kree Empire a key strategic outpost and the lives of thousands of warriors, which disgraced Kasius’ name.- -Is it a Terran?- The Imperial wondered, marveled, and started to approach the Young Avenger. -Stand back!- She exclaimed, ready to fire again. -Such a beautiful specimen…- Kasius muttered. -We will see you two again…- He smiled, as Noh-Varr and Bishop got back inside the ship and flew away. -I’m not sure if it’s the imminent threat of Kasius or what, but the trip back home seems even longer.- Kate commented, sitting on a chair next to Noh-Varr’s, who was piloting his ship. -It’s probably just your perception, Kate Bishop of Earth.- Noh replied. -There’s not a lot of space traffic around the orbit right now.- -Ha ha, so funny.- She rolled her eyes and smiled, standing up and walking to his vinyl collection. -Wow, my parents would be proud.- She commented. -You like it?- He asked, turning at her. He pushed a button on a panel, which allowed Plex to start piloting. -I’ve been collecting ever since I first landed on Earth. -That’s impressive. I never really appreciated it… Not like you do.- -When you lack something all your life and all of a sudden you find it, you don’t let go.- He said, looking down at her. She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned in, ready to kiss her. -We are close to our destination.- Plex informed them, as both of them took a step backwards. -Thank you, Plex.- Noh-Varr looked up. Kate chuckled, as both of them were headed to the cockpit for the landing. As soon as Kate knocked on the doors of the old Bishop Publishing building’s door. Ever since the Young Avengers had made it their headquarters, she had furnished it with an armory, a kitchen, recreational area, a training room and personal quarters for every member. Cassie Lang opened the door and smiled widely. -Guys! Look who’s back from her hook-up date!- She exclaimed. Wiccan and Hulkling flew to the door. -How was it?- Teddy asked. -Was he good?- -Was he handsome?- Billy inquired. -Guys…- Kate muttered. -He’s here.- He whispered. -Oh, it’s fine.- Noh-Varr laughed, walking up to Kate. -What is he doing here?!- Speed yelled. -Guys, chill. He has changed.- Kate said, grabbing Noh’s hand and pulling him inside the building, as Stature closed the door behind them. -I am with Tommy in this one, guys.- Prodigy said, as the teenagers grouped up. -He kidnapped Nate and I.- -He was your guy?- Cassie scrunched her face. -Stop it. All of you.- Bishop said sternly. -We have taken in people of all backgrounds.- She looked at Tommy, then at Cassie. -Even Kang the Conqueror himself.- Stature looked down, embarrassed by her own actions. -Noh has changed. He is no longer a Dark Avenger, he’s not even fighting for the Kree.- -Then he is fighting for himself.- Speed guessed. -No. I’m fighting for Earth. I encountered a dying Skrull who tasked me with the protection of this planet from the Kree-Skrull war. And I’ve fallen in love with Terran culture. Your music. Your people.- -In fact, he tried to dissuade a Kree Imperial from invading us but…- -But?- Billy asked. -He took it personal and now he’s after us.- Bishop closed her eyes. -And he used to call himself the Protector.- Speed chuckled. As Kasius’ men tried to find the route travelled by Noh-Varr and Kate Bishop, the Imperial sat down and reviewed the security footage from the previous incident. -Who is that girl?- He asked himself, placing his hand under his chin. Sinara stood by him, silent as usual. -If we find Noh-Varr’s route, we find him. And if we find him… We find her.- -I do not understand the reason.- His second-in-command finally spoke up. He turned around to look up at her. -I know you do not. But she could be a worthy servitor, especially when the invasion of Earth starts.- Sinara nodded, silent again. Hek-Sel, a Kree Reaper, approached his superiors. -We have found Noh-Varr’s route. There is no guarantee the human is still with him.- -That can be easily solved.- He smiled, standing up. -Sinara, my loyal Sinara, I want you to take one of our vessels and bring that girl to me.- The second-in-command nodded and walked away. -Kree Vessel approaching.- We-Plex informed Noh-Varr telepathically. -We got company.- Marvel Boy told Kate, who grabbed her bow. -Young Avengers, Assemble!- She exclaimed, as the teenagers ran outside. -Is that the best they got?- Speed looked up at the single ship hovering them. Suddenly, Sinara started firing at the heroes, who tried dodging the lasers. -You had to speak.- Kate muttered, crouching. -Plex, attack the vessel!- Noh-Varr ordered, and the ship started firing at Sinara remotely. The Kree invader then turned her attention to the Protector’s ship, the Marvel, and fired a powerful blast. -NO!- Marvel Boy screamed. -IwanttoshieldtheshipIwanttoshieldtheshipIwanttoshieldtheship!- Wiccan exclaimed, as he created a magical shield around Noh-Varr’s vehicle. -Impressive.- The young Kree commented, as he started attacking Sinara with the guns his Nega-Bands transformed into. -I found the girl.- Sinara told Kasius through her intercommunicator, as she sent him her location. -I will need an extraction.- She said, hanging up. Knowing her ship wouldn’t take much longer she opened the door and leaped, landing successfully as the vessel exploded behind her. -Hello there, Smurfette!- Speed smirked as he saw their attacker. Even with his super-speed, he could barely dodge the silver orbs headed his way. Stature made herself grow and was ready to step on the Kree, but Sinara remotely controlled her orbs and sent them against Cassie’s foot, making a deep wound. Screaming in pain, Scott Lang’s daughter grabbed her foot, losing stability and eventually falling to the ground with a sonorous thud. -Cassie!- Kate screamed, running towards her friend. -Are you okay?- -KATE, WATCH OUT!- Her best friend screamed, but when she reached out for an arrow in her quiver, Sinara had already grabbed her bow and snapped it in half. Bishop grabbed and arrow and stabbed Sinara’s arm with it. Enraged, the Kree punched her face with tremendous strength, knocking her out. -Kate…- Noh-Varr muttered running towards her, but was cornered by Sinara’s orbs. Another of Kasius’ ships, the Trawler, appeared above them piloted by Hek-Sel. Picking Kate up, she jumped to the fire escape and started climbing the stairs as fast as she could. Tommy started running after her at full speed, desperate to get Kate. Smirking, Sinara sent her orbs towards him, and while he dodge a fatal penetration, one of the silver weapons slashed through his right leg, making him trip and fall from the fire escape. -Tommy, no!- Wiccan started flying towards his brother but Hulkling spread his wings and got to Shepherd faster, catching him before he hit the ground. -Hey, shoot over there.- Prodigy told Noh-Varr, as he pointed one of the horizontal platforms. Marvel Boy did so, and his actions caused the whole fire escape to crumble, falling to the ground. Sinara, while falling, threw Kate to the rooftop successfully. Skillfully, the Kree stepped on two bricks that stuck out from the building and climbed all the way up to the top, where she picked Kate up. Retrieving her orbs, Sinara walked towards the vehicle’s door confidently. Wiccan levitated to where they were, but when he was about to fire a lightning bolt at her, the pilot had already closed the door. -I can’t shoot at them…- Billy told his teammates. -Kate is inside that ship.- Back at Kasius’ ship, he greeted her second-in-command with open arms. -You did a wonderful job, Sinara.- He smiled, as he saw Kate being pushed to him by Hek-Sel. -What is your name, Terran?- He asked, placing a hand on her cheek. Disgusted, she moved her head away from his touch. -Behave, Terran.- He warned her. -I could annihilate your friends with a single order.- Kate remained silent. -When I first saw you, I wondered “who is that girl?” and I could not take my mind off that question. I still cannot. So tell me… Who are you?- -My name is Katherine Bishop.- Trivia * This episode, together with every other in Season 3, takes place before Assemble!'s Who Am I Living For? after credits scene. * Wiccan, Hulkling, Speed and Noh-Varr's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. * Prodigy and the Kree Soldiers' sprites were made by User:Sunder4321. Gallery SinaraVsStature-WTG?.png|Sinara vs Stature KateVsSinara-WTG?.png|Kate Bishop vs Sinara WiccanTriesToAttackSinara-WTG?.png|Wiccan can't attack Sinara without hurting Kate Dorrek_VIII_(Earth-1010)_and_William_Kaplan_(Earth-1010)_016.jpg|"I can’t shoot at them… Kate is inside that ship." MyNameIsKatherineBishop-WTG?.png|"My name is Katherine Bishop." Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Three Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Kree-Skrull War Arc Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Noh-Varr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:We-Plex Supreme Intelligence System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kasius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sinara (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hek-Sel (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kree Watch (Earth-1010)/Appearances